The things we would do for love
by favefangirl
Summary: All human AU. Alec is the golden boy to his father Robert. They live in a suburban town stuck in the belief of anti-gay. Magnus is the black sheep of his family. Gay and not even considering Uni. They two are desperately in love! But, in order for Alec's reputation to remain unsoiled, they must keep it a secret. So it's a bad idea to start making out just by Alec's front door! T/M.


Magnus and Alec stood in the entrance of the latter's house, waiting for Simon to pick up the former. Magnus had his hands around Alec's waist gripping his jacket tightly. Alec had his hands in Magnus's hair, lightly tugging on his dark spikes.

"Hgnn..." Alec moaned into his boyfriends mouth.

"We are going to get caught, y'know." Magnus said softly, pulling away for just a minute before returning to the kiss.

"Yes," Came a deep voice from behind them, "you are."

Alec pulled away and froze in horror.

Only Clary knew about him and Magnus, and that was purely because she had read their texts. He couldn't tell anyone about their relationship. He was the perfect student, his fathers golden boy. Especially when compared to his adoptive brother, Jace, who was...challenged to put it nicely. He went to a private school where being like..._that _was about the equivilent of having a highly contageous desease.

He also lived in a town where it was highly frowned upon to like boys. "It's Adam and _Eve _not Adam and _Steve_!" He had once heard someone say. He had so badly wanted to reply with, "It's _homo_sapien not _hetero_sapian." But thought better of it.

Alec was desperatley trying to get a place at Idris University-the most highly exsteemed University in both of the America's. They certantly didn't want a...one of _them _at their school.

He had managed to keep Magnus a scret for nearly two months now. They both claimed they were 'just friends' and people believed them. It was only when they were in Magnus's room at his house that they could be however they liked.

Magnus was two years older than Alec but shorter, and stouter. He was nineteen but looked fifteen. He practically glowed-or was that just how Alec saw him?-and wore his hair in thick black spikes.

He attended the local 'Programme' school, due to his special gifts. His mother was a banker and his father was in business. They both had their suspitions about Alec and Magnus but choose to say nothing. They were both old enough to make their own decisions.

"F...Father..." Alec stuttered. He had his hands in his pockets after he abruptly pulled them away from Magnus's head, "I...I can explain."

"Go to your room Alexander." Robert Lightwood replied, cooly.

"But...But I..." Alec began.

"No. This is not up for discussion." Robert interupted, his voice wavering slightly.

Reluctantly, Alec trudged to his room. He didn't look at Magnus and couldn't meet his father's hard glare. He felt ashamed, embarressed and guilty.

Once his son was gone, Robert turned on Magnus.

"I don't care that you and my son are in a relationship." He began, "But that is not a common opinion. Many people will be disgusted, offended by it. The pair of you will soil the family name-ours and your own. You will ruin Alec's life and I will not stand by and watch it happen without knowing I tried to intervene." He said it with such venom and ferociosness Magnus physically shook.

Getting a hold of himself, Magnus straightened himself up to his maximum height. "You're wrong." He said as forcefully as he could manage. "I would _never _hurt Alec. I couldn't. It would be worse than hurting myself. I love your son, and will for the rest of my life, I can promise you this!"

"You don't understand!" Robert exploded before re-gaining his lost compsure, "You _are _ruining his life, by merely being with him! He wants to get into Idris. If they know he's in a relationship with another man-one in a programme at that-they will rip up his application! He'll be stuck in this town with people no more okay with him than the Idris indudicators! If you love my son, if you _really _love him, then you'll let him be!"

From outside a car horn blared.

_Simon. _Magnus thought.

He nodded at Robert and after saying 'Goodbye'. He truned to leave the house.

Still inside Robert sighed. What had he done?

The next day, after six hours of Maths, English and socialising, Alec found himself outside Magnus's house. He took quick shallow breaths.

_What if he hates me? What if my dad scared him? What if his parents dissaprove? _Alec thought over and over, like a constant cycle of daggers stabbing him directly in the brain.

He tentatively took a step forward just as Magnus stepped out of the large victorian-style house. "You've been stood there looking lost for the past ten minutes, I thought I'd put you out of your misery." Magnus said. "Come in. My parents aren't home and we really need to talk."

Alec followed Magnus through the claustrophobia inducing hall, up the narrow stairs, and into the grand hall that was Magnus's beroom. The entire room seemed to sparkle and 'The Fearies' posters were stuck on every wall. His bed occupied the space under the furthest window. A pillow infested window seat was under the closest window. A dressing table was placed on one side of the room. It was relaively bare save a few hair products. Next to the door was a huge old book shaves holding the weight of hundreds of books and looking like an odd spectical in the modern room.

Alec stood, impatiently waiting for Magnus to say what he needed to say. He expected a complaint about his father. A scolding for being so weak the day before. A tut and sigh about how they needed to be extra careful. He was taken aback when finally, in a firm, demanding voice, Magnus said, "We need to break up."

The words shattered Alec's very being. He never thought that is was possible to love someone so much it hurt, then he met Magnus. Then he knew just how easy it was to fall in love, and how easy it was to stay in love. And, honestly, he was head over heels for Magnus. He wanted nothing and no one else. Only him.

"What?" Alec choked.

"We need to break up. Now. It was fun while it lasted but it's run its corse. It's over. Done." Even as he said the words, Magus knew they would just kill Alec.

It had been Alec who had been so shy and innocent and adorable. All blue eyes and blushes. It had been Alec who had been reluctant to kiss Magnus. It had been Alec who had first said he needed Magnus. Alec.

"Why? Is this because of my father because y'know..." Alec began.

"No." Magnus interrupted. "This is not becease of your father. This is my decision."

"Don't...Don't you love me?" Alec asked meekly, sounding pathetic to even himself.

_YES! _The voices in Magnus's head screamed, _More than I've ever loved anyone or anything before in my life! You are my everything! Can't you see this is killing me!_

"No." Magnus said simply.

Alec practically ran out of the house. His entire world had been ripped to pieces. He was all alone, all alone and grieving. Grasping for whatever tiny shreds of his own heart were left. There were none. Nothing. He felt nothing. He was empty. A shell of the boy he was before. Gone were the days of him just giving in. This was the new Alec, the hallow Alec.

Inside, Magnus was sat on his window seat watching his love walk away.

_You did this for him, _he reminded himself, _so he could have the best life possible. No pain, no gain, right?_

Despite his thougts, Magnus was sobbing violently. His choulders shook and his nose was running and salty tears were running down his face and he was distrought. And it was all his own fault. All of it his fault. HIS fault.

_**It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone if your heart still does...**_

**Hi!**

**So I have begun writing a sequel to this story, and have posted the first chapter. It is under the name, I swear to God I love you. It takes place years after this story, and it is an eventual Malec fic. Despite the fact that Alec is a bit of an ass at the start (he did say that he had become heartless in this fic) the romance does blossom between him and Magnus-eventually.**

**It centres around Magnus's new life and begins with him selling his old family home. From there he is invited to have a reunion with his old school friends in London, England-his home city and country. He goes there to try and re-build his relationship with Alec who has a girlfriend-more of a fling, really-and who tries to deny that he is undeniably in love with Magnus.**

**After the sequel I'm thinking of writing a prequel, and write about Magnus and Alec first meeting, and about how a friendship blossomed into love in a few short months, though as of yet this is just an idea I'm playing with. I really hope you read the sequel and review it because that would make me smile, and also if you think I should do something, maybe head in a different direction with I Swear To God I Love You, then please tell me.**

**Have a fabulous existence,**

**Favefangirl xxx**


End file.
